Jason Grace, Champion of Olympus - Book One: Thief of War
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: If you had any prior knowledge about Roman mythology, then you'd know that Lupa is the wolf goddess, and trainer of all the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter. And yes, Lupa was indeed a big, scary wolf that would let her wolf pack eat you if you were weak. Don't be scared.
1. When in Doubt, Blame the Son of Jupiter

**Gah, I couldn't wait any longer, so I have decided to post the first chapter up! Updates will still be monthly, but when I have time to work extra, then I might post a chapter up or so. **

**Does this have Reyna/Jayna in it? Nope, because Percy and Annabeth find Reyna in the _Sea of Monsters_, so she will appear in the sequel. But there are hints that I threw it that is foreshadowing her arrival throughout the story, so just hold on tight!**

**It's slightly based on the PJO series, but I've added my own touches and things, so I hope it's good!**

**Without further ado, here is the first chapter of ****_Jason Grace, Savior of Olympus: Thief of War_!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my personal ideas. :(**

* * *

**1. When in Doubt, Blame the Son of Jupiter**

* * *

Listen to me, I didn't wish upon a shooting star for Jupiter to be my father. I also did not ask to be a demigod or to fight off monsters in my spare time.

If you think you're a demigod in some shape or form, you better hope you're nightmaring (is that a word?) because I wouldn't wish this life on _anybody_. All you have to do is press that red 'x' on the top right of your browser to escape from this world, _my _world. Just go back to your normal life, and pretend you never stumbled upon this page.

If you're one of us, someone basically signed you up for a death sentence. When I mean somebody, I mean your godly parent.

What? You think I'm crazy? Well, I'm not. I'm giving you one last chance to press that red button because once you understand who you are, there's no turning back. The monsters can smell you out, you know.

Still here? Hey, don't come whining to me two weeks later and you're being sent off to 'train' by Lupa while in your underwear.

I _did _warn you.

* * *

Name's Jason Grace.

I'm still ten years old, but my birthday's in about two weeks. I'm apparently mature for my age, but that makes sense since Romans were trained to never show their weak side. For these past eight years, I've been known as the 'champion of the gods,' and nothing else. I don't even think half the legion realizes that I actually have a name. I've been called 'Champion' for so long that sometimes even my best friends forgot to call me Jason. They don't even register the fact that I'm one of the youngest demigods at Camp Jupiter.

Am I really a 'champion of the gods?' Or am I just bragging because my father is the god of all gods?

Unfortunately, the name held some truth. I don't know the whole story because Lupa said my past was not to be completely revealed yet, but I know that when I was born, my mother put up no fight and gave me to Juno, the queen of the heavens, as a birthday present.

Lovely mother, isn't she?

But that's not something you need to know. My personal doomsday clock started ticking just this morning when Lupa appeared at Camp Jupiter for a quick inspection. I had to accompany her everywhere she went because she had taken great interest in me, and, well, I was the only one who offered to.

If you had any prior knowledge about Roman mythology, then you'd know that Lupa is the wolf goddess, and trainer of all the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter. And yes, Lupa was indeed a big, scary wolf that would let her wolf pack eat you if you were weak.

Don't be scared.

Lupa isn't all that bad, and if you're a true Roman, then it's in your blood to be strong.

But back to the inspection. I woke up at six o'clock in the morning and got dressed in fifteen minutes. By six thirty, I was already up and checking around Camp Jupiter and New Rome for any last minute problems that I could potentially get eaten for.

New Rome is this city replica of Ancient Rome where retired legionnaires go to college, get married, have kids, and basically escape from the monsters. I don't know anywhere else that's safe for demigods like us.

It's calm and peaceful in the morning with only people with early shifts going to work that are walking around. Markus, a waiter, and a friend of mine, waved to me as I made my way over to Terminus, the god of borders. "Hey, Markus," I greeted him, waving back to him as I tossed my coin that is half javelin, half sword onto the tray next to Terminus. "Did you give Octavian his order yet?" Markus worked at the restaurant, but helped take care of demigod orders for the post office.

Markus grinned at me, placing a _pugio _onto the tray as well. "Yeah. The kid just glared at me and grabbed the box. Is Lupa coming over today?" he asked, trying to get across the border, but Terminus had stopped him, shaking his head.

"NO! Your uniform is not tucked in properly! Tuck it in!" The god commanded, his eyes following Markus' every move. "If you don't tuck it in neatly, I'll do it for you!"

Markus and I stifled back our snickers as Markus made a dramatic show of shoving his shirt into his jeans. The threat held no danger because Terminus was a statue that had no arms. You see how his threat made no sense? Usually, his assistant, Julia, a little girl with eyes that reminded me of a puppy's, does everything for him, but since she was still sleeping, he held little to no power over us.

"All done, sir," Markus said, bowing his head slightly. I did the same, making sure my blonde hair was neat enough for Terminus.

The god nodded his approval, his eyes studying me. "Champion, son of Jupiter, you are the saving grace of Camp Jupiter, but beware of what is to come."

"Okay..?" I was confused at his words, but nodded my head anyway.

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK!" Terminus yelled, and I winced, running across the boundary with Markus.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Markus and I ignored Terminus' shouts as we raced up the street and to our separate ways.

I ran until I reached my destination: Tower Juno. It was a narrow tower made of steel with a dome roof that reminded me of the roofs of our temples. From here, I could view everything with the littlest effort possible. Being the son of the lord of the sky, I had no fear of heights, and the higher I was, the better.

"Gods, what is wrong with Dad today?" I muttered to myself as I watched the clouds get darker. "It better not rain; Lupa hates getting her fur wet."

I ignored the weather for a while as I surveyed the city, checking for any visible damages, but after about ten minutes of this, I got tired and decided to take a trip.

When your dad's in charge of the sky, you have the ability to fly, or well, I inherited that ability anyway. I don't know about other children of Jupiter since I'm the only one here. It's a pretty good ability that I inherited because I'm probably one of the only few demigods that can get past Terminus and into the mortal world a.k.a. the world outside of camp.

"Where should I go today?" I murmured to myself, scanning the sky. If I squinted very hard, I could make out the top of the Empire State Building, which is home to Olympus, the home of the gods on the 500th floor.

You're probably thinking, _what in the world? The 500th floor doesn't even exist. _But it does. Been there, done that.

"I don't think it's raining in New York," I mused, leaping off of the tower. Even though Lupa had warned us that New York was not the best place for Romans to be at, we still went there from time to time to see the gods, and to, well, be tourists.

I floated right beside Tower Juno as I observed the view below. I saw people with work leaving their houses and making their way over to the row of shops by the park, and a painter finding a seat on a bench and sketching out the sunrise.

Staring at the giant clock in the center of New Rome, I realized I had about an hour to kill until Lupa wanted her tour, so I took a deep breath and guided myself over to the Empire State Building.

"_Di immortales_, what is wrong with the weather?" I shouted, hoping my father could hear me, and maybe he'd take pity on me and make it less rainy and let Apollo take over. But then, we're Roman, and we don't know the meaning of pity or mercy.

When I arrived in New York nearly drowning from the rain (luckily, I found a fluffy cloud that protected me from most of the rain), I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen so I decided to skip the chat with the doorman in the Empire State Building and went to have breakfast instead.

Landing in an alleyway, I hurried to the nearest restaurant and quickly sat down, grabbing the menu the waitress had given me. Scanning through the choices, I settled on a simple egg and sausage meal, and raised my hand. "Number Seven, please," I said to the waitress, who nodded and wrote down my order.

She looked at me curiously. "What are you doing up seven o'clock in the morning? Aren't your parents worried?"

I held back a snort. If she knew about my family...well, she would be more worried. You can't exactly blurt out, 'Hey, my mother is dead, but was a famous singer, and then my father knocked her up because she was pretty. And did I mention my dad's also the lord of the sky, and king of the gods? No? Well, he is,' now could I?

"Naw, they're at work and told me to treat myself," I lied smoothly, flashing a brave smile at her.

"Aww," she cooed, closing her pad. "I'll be right back with your order," she promised, walking over to the counter.

As soon as she was out of sight, I rolled my eyes. What was up with adults treating us like babies? I may be ten, but I've probably been more horrid things than she has in her whole life.

"Mary! The strawberries from Long Island have arrived!" An employee shouted across the restaurant, a blonde boy following him. "Luke here's looking for your signature!"

"I'm coming!" The waitress who served me hollered back, hurrying to the back.

Ten minutes later, Mary returned from the back and handed me my breakfast. "Enjoy," she said, smiling. "Fresh strawberries on the side as well."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing my fork and ready to chow down. Unsurprisingly, the plate was empty in five minutes, and I asked for the bill, giving them a five dollar tip before exiting the restaurant.

Unfortunately, that wasn't my best decision. As soon as I stepped out the door, the wind almost swept me off my feet, and the rain was worst, raining down like buckets. To make matters worse, many people in cars were honking and swearing at each other, threatening each other to move, or else.

Well, Mars must not be having a good day.

I decided to just leave and arrive at Lupa's earlier since I didn't want to be stuck in this...situation any longer. I quickly found a group of clouds and praying to my father that no mortals saw me, I slowly lifted my body into the sky and soared home.

* * *

**Originally, this was supposed to continue, but I divided the chapter into two because I didn't know what to name the chapter, and, well, I don't know. Hopefully, you get the sense of Jason's life and stuff...I tried my best, but hey, I'm no Rick Riordan. I have incorporated some Greeks in here - remember Luke? I put him on strawberry delivery. **

**It's been a while since I've read _The Lightning Thief_, so when the time comes and I add the Greeks in it somehow, and it's not correct, please tell me and I'll fix it. **

**I've got nothing else to say at this point, but since there's going to be a quest here somewhere, who should go on the quest with Jason? And it must be someone we've been introduced to. Just put two names in your review and I'll take it from there.**

**Also, who do you guys think are fighting? And what for? **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	2. Of Teddy Bear Killers and Wolf Goddesses

**Here is the next chapter! Expect the next one sometime next month at least, or sometime in two weeks or so. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys remembered that I'm a girl, right?**

* * *

**2. Of Teddy Bear Killers and Wolf Goddesses**

My advice to you when flying: don't open your mouth when you're squashed in-between clouds.

I know clouds aren't solid, and made from gas, blah, blah, blah, but they still have some sort of presence and they try to condense you...or something. All I know is that I would have suffocated if I didn't urge myself to fly faster.

Also, that fluffy cloud came back and covered me from the rain, and even though that was strange, I wasn't going to question it.

Ten minutes of heavy rain later, I landed in the forest, mostly dry as I wandered over to the line of wolves that guarded Lupa. Strangely enough, back at San Francisco, the weather was fine, minus the dark clouds. _Jupiter must not be angry at San Francisco, _I thought.

They growled in greeting at me, the middle two wolves stepping aside to let me through. I walked until I reached the entrance of Lupa's home where I made and left into Lupa's warm but scary den, ready to escort her to camp as she lectured me on Roman gods and history on the way.

_Good morning, son of Jupiter_, Lupa said, growling in greeting. _Rabbit meat? _she offered, pushing a bloody rabbit towards me.

I shook my head, shivering internally at the raw meat. "Already ate," I replied, forcing a smile, about to barf my sausages out. "But thanks."

Lupa regarded me, her silver eyes amused. _Very well. Have you been studying the gods like I had told you to?_

"Not really," I admitted, careful to stay away from her flicking tail. "There hasn't been much time with training and learning Latin."

_God of war?_

"Mars," I answer automatically. "He's the son of Juno and Jupiter, and he has a spear that shakes when danger is approaching. Second most important god besides Jupiter." My coin suddenly felt colder in my pocket, but I ignored it, blaming it on the morning breeze.

_Goddess of war?_

"Baloney?" I guessed, but by the look of amusement on Lupa's face told me that I was wrong.

_Try again, son of Jupiter_, Lupa said, her red tail curled up. _Think carefully._

"Bell...Bellone?

_Bellona, young pup. Try to remember her name_, she recommended, a glint in her silvery eyes. _She, along with Mars, will be great help to you in battle._

I nodded, and the she-wolf continued. _Goddess of marriage?_

"Juno. She is also the patron goddess of Rome, and queen of the heavens," I replied, a bit of resentment in my voice.

_Do not bear hard feelings. Everything has a purpose. God of the seas?_ Lupa asked, walking faster.

"Neptin?" Lupa snorted in disapproval, if that was possible, and glanced back at me as I tried to catch up.

_Young demigod, you must drill these names in your head, or my pack and I will help you. _The she-wolf must have seen me wincing as she continued. _The time will come when these people will aid you, but they will not spare you a second glance if you don't remember their name. It is _Neptune_, pup_, she corrected me, stopping. _I trust that you at least know who Jupiter is?_

"He is the god of Justice, King of Olympus, and Lord of the Sky," I replied, but I could tell from Lupa's expression that I was missing one thing. "And he's also my father," I said finally, a spark appearing from my fingertips. Thunder boomed in the sky, lightning striking down hard onto Mars' temple, and I jumped back, slightly shaken, but I realized I was beside Lupa, so I recollected myself and turned away from the noise.

_It'll also be in your best interest to remember that, young demigod_, Lupa advised me, staring at the camp. _We are here._

I stood up straight, walking towards my home. "What would you like to see first?" I asked Lupa as I smoothed out my camp t-shirt.

_The arena,_ the wolf goddess replied, flicking her tail over to the coliseum. _Is everything in place, and in good shape?_

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, praying to Jupiter that everything went well and that Lupa would be pleased.

Yeah, right.

You see, Lupa is one of the most hardest people to please (or, well, wolf in this case), and I had a feeling that today just wasn't going to go my way.

I should have realized that when I saw Octavian muttering to himself and pacing like an idiot (that I knew he was) when Lupa and I walked into the coliseum.

"Hello, Octavian," I said warily, trying to get his attention. It was hard to believe that he was three years older than me, and I was pretty sure Lupa wasn'tgoing be happy with a Roman randomly muttering to themselves eight fifteen in the morning. I tried doing telepathy, screaming _Octavian! Go away unless you want to be served on a silver platter! _in my head.

Unfortunately, only gods could do that, and all I achieved was looking like Bobby when he was trying to look like he was paying attention in Latin class.

To break that down, I had squinted my eyes, puffed out my cheeks, and tilted my head to an unusual degree.

I don't know how Bobby got away with that look because I got busted right away by Lupa.

_Son of Jupiter, what are you doing? _she scowled me, growling. _Stop acting like a graecus and help me knock some sense into that idiot descendant of Apollo!_

Nodding my head, I walked over to Octavian and smacked him upside the head. He moaned, and I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing, Octavian?"

His ice blue eyes finally focused on me, and they widened, a gasp escaping his lips."How are you alive? It was your fault! Mars will set you in flames if you don't return it by summer solstice!" Octavian exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't really like you, but if Mars and Jupiter start fighting, then the world will be in complete chaos! My auguries have told me that! SO RETURN IT!"

_Augur-in-training, tell me precisely what you saw, _Lupa demanded, her silver eyes darkening with realization.

Octavian started to explain his vision as my jaw slowly dropped.

* * *

**Ugh...Octavian. Stop being your stupid self. **

**I would love to write more, but Econ. homework's awaiting me, and my teacher didn't get his dose of Spongebob today because of some meeting, so if I don't finish it...you guys will hear about a girl that has been roasted for breakfast soon. -_-**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	3. Somehow, I Can Be in Two Places at Once

**I'm back! I have a feeling that this will be updated every first of the month or so...**

**The prophecy is here! OMG! It sucks, but I tried my best, and it's going to be interesting from here on out. I'm like never on this site anymore. There's no time, and I know I've been neglecting my reviews, but hopefully I'll get to them soon.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When have I ever owned anything as awesome as PJO and HoO?**

* * *

**3. Somehow, I Can Be in Two Places at Once**

* * *

Octavian just had to ruin my day.

He gets very excited when someone asks him about his gift of 'seeing' prophecies, and things of that nature, and since this was apparently so important, he got even more excited, if that's possible. Especially since Lupa is giving him her full attention.

"I was just sacrificing my share of stuffed animals," Octavian said, staring at Lupa. Did I mention he slices open stuffed animals to tell the future? This is the result of us not being able to do it on dead animals. "And then, I got a vision and I saw Mars and Jupiter in Olympus, arguing about whose weapon was better. Jupiter had demanded for Mars to demonstrate his weapon, so Mars went to retrieve it, but he found it missing-"

"And then Mars got mad and accused Jupiter of stealing it," I finished for him, earning a scowl and glare from Octavian.

"How do you know that?" he accused me, his blue eyes narrowed in slits.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Octavian. It would explain why Jupiter's trying to blast Mars' temple into bits and pieces," I said, turning to Lupa, who was observing us carefully.

_You are correct, son of Jupiter,_ Lupa answered, growling slightly. _Somebody has stolen Mars' spear and they have framed _you.

"But-how could I have stolen it?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I don't even know where it is!"

_My wolves have told me you took a trip to New York this morning, am I correct?_

I gulped, nodding my head. "Y-yes," I stumbled, smiling sheepishly.

Lupa growled in disapproval_. Son of Jupiter, did I not warn you about going there unless you were supervised? It is not safe for Roman demigods._

"Why?" I asked, not understanding. Honestly, what was wrong with New York?

_It does not matter at this point,_ Lupa responded, her eyes darkening. _Since you were there this morning when the spear was stolen, they assumed you had taken it. Jupiter and Mars are not on good terms at the moment, and Mars is angry on how Jupiter has been giving you 'special treatment', as he calls it._

"Wh-what?" I sputtered, in disbelief. "My dad has never answered my prayers before!" I protested, staring at Lupa with wide eyes. "If anything, he doesn't even pay attention to me!"

Lupa shook her head. _Jupiter had commanded all other gods to give very minimal aid to their demigod children, and to have no contact with them, yet Jupiter himself has been giving you more attention than he allowed the others. Think hard, son of Jupiter. Your father has given you aid indirectly, and has been watching you. All small actions lead up to one big action,_ she reminded me, her eyes flickering at the jumpy Octavian. _Legacy of Apollo, please stop bouncing and go consult the auguries once more! You have been of importance,_ Lupa added grudgingly, and Octavian brightened, nodding quickly and raced off to look for more teddy bears to murder.

As Octavian left, I mused over Lupa's words silently. Maybe he had been watching me after all. When I thought about it, that fluffy cloud that protected me from most of the rain did come out of nowhere, and maybe he did listen to my plea and stopped the rain in San Francisco.

But why would he even want me to steal Mars' spear?

_Your father is slightly afraid of the fact that he might be overthrown, what with Neptune and now Mars..._ Lupa shook her head, eyeing the sky warily_. I have said too much. But basically, your father is suspicious of Mars; he doesn't always enjoy being second. Romans strive to be the best, and Mars is no different. After all, gods cannot steal each other's symbols, but a demigod can. _

I was a bit confused about the Neptune part, but I ignored it, focusing on the issue at hand. Which is me being able to steal a spear. A god's spear, if that makes it any better. "So Mars is saying that I'm doing my dad's dirty work?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not even twelve yet; how in the world do I steal his spear without getting caught? Do they have any proof?"

Lupa looked at me, something resembling pity in her eyes._ Yes, young demigod, they do._ She blinked, and I was suddenly in Olympus. I looked around and saw Mars and Jupiter sitting on their thrones, having a heated argument about strength. Jupiter looked as if he was about to burn his son (ugh, does that make him my brother?) into ashes while Mars seemed as if he was ready to make the spears on his throne alive so he could murder his father.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a wisp of blonde hair, and I quickly turned my attention to it and...

Saw myself sneaking into Olympus.

_What the Pluto?_

As the two gods were arguing, I noticed that the 'other me' silently crept out of Mars' chamber, a cloth bag in his/'my' hand. 'Fake me' slowly snuck to the elevator, his/'my' feet gracefully skipping past the dazed-looking members of Olympus.

Wait...dazed-looking? I knew something was up, but I wasn't too sure. Once the elevator doors closed, I was suddenly back in the coliseum with Lupa, who was observing me, her eyes narrowed.

_I do not know who would impersonate you, son of Jupiter, but even though they may look like you, they certainly did not act like you, and I cannot believe some people cannot see that. Though they may not know you well,_ the she-wolf admitted, growling. _The day you are as graceful and silent as that imposer is the day I am a vegetarian wolf._

I chuckled nervously at the mental image of Lupa eating vegetables, but I quickly stopped when I saw the serious look on her furry face. "Sorry," I said, wiping the smile off my face. "What would you like me to do? Retrieve it?"

The wolf goddess nodded her head._ Precisely. When the idiotic descendant of Apollo returns, he should have a prophecy for you and your quest. Be sure to be back by summer solstice. You will leave in an hour._

My blue eyes widened. "_Now_?"

Lupa looked at me, amused._ Why are you so surprised, demigod? You have a very limited amount of time to retrieve this item or you will be held responsible for the war that is surely to come after this. _

I was about to reply, but Octavian ran in, gasping for air. "Hurry...gods not happy...as soon as possible..."

_Stop panting like a dog and recite the prophecy you have found! _Lupa demanded, her silver eyes burning into Octavian, who squeaked slightly.

He cleared his throat and began:

_Heading west, you shall seek the one that has switched roles,  
There, you shall discover the start of time's deathliest goals,  
The friend of your foe shall wait for you beneath heaven's dome,  
Your victories shall be in vain for in the end, all roads lead to Rome._

At the end of the prophecy, I grimaced, not liking the _your victories shall be in vain _part. "Lovely," I said sarcastically, groaning. "The auguries don't like me."

_Stop playing around and start packing_, Lupa commanded, turning around. _Choose your two companions and be on your way. I shall see you off at exactly nine o'clock. _As if she could read my mind (well, maybe she could), Lupa continued. _Dakota is working with me for the next few weeks, so he will not be available. _

I nodded quickly, scrambling out of the coliseum and to look for my other two best friends, Bobby and Gwen.

* * *

**So it's going to be Bobby and Gwen; Dakota is very busy. :D I love Lupa in this...**

**Tell me what you think of the prophecy! It'll be intertwined with Percy's quest, so you might see an overlap at times.**

**In case I don't update - Happy Holidays!**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	4. My Friends Love Being Sent to Their Doom

**Three months later, I finally decide to update this! Like I mentioned in my other update, my delay of 'miracles' was due to the internet hating me. Period. For a more clear description in which I rant a little more on this, go to the second chapter of _Another Time, Another Argo II_. **

**But yeah. Still embarrassed for not updating for three months. But at least I didn't disappear for eight months like some people we know...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, instead of rights to PJO and HOO for my birthday, I got a hug and a cake. In the name of Jupiter...**

* * *

**4. My Friends Love Being Sent to Their Doom**

* * *

As soon as I was out of Lupa's sight, I ran as fast as I could to the Fifth Cohort. Romans were split into five cohorts, the First Cohort being the best cohort and the Fifth Cohort to be the cohort no one wanted to be in.

Well, maybe not _everyone_. I chose to be in the Fifth Cohort because they seemed the nicest out of all the cohorts, and this still is true. I found more than half of my friends from my cohort, and none from the First Cohort.

"Cake...yes, _mother_, I will. Just give me the cake," Bobby mumbled in his sleep, tossing around. I snorted quietly, shaking my head at Bobby's dream. Bobby is one of my best friends, and has an obsession with food.

I felt bad for waking him, but it was necessary. Occasionally, Romans are allowed to sleep until nine-thirty, and today was one of those days.

"Bobby," I whispered, nudging him softly. He mumbles something, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes. "Bobby, wake up," I whispered a little more loudly, but there was no response.

I was considering kidnapping him, but he would probably hate me later, so I decided to wake up Gwen so then _she _could help me wake up Bobby.

I crept to where her bed was temporarily also in the boys' barrack along with all the other girls because of renovations, trying to be as silent as possible. I snickered softly when I saw Dakota's Kool-Aid stained teddy bear in her tight grasp. Something was going on...

"Ugh...Jason?" she groaned, and her eyes slowly widened when she probably realized I was actually there, staring at her. Children of Apollo; they always wake up when their father makes his daily trips across the world. "What are you doing out of bed? It's a late day, for gods' sakes."

"I know, but Lupa's sending me on a quest, and I need two people to come with me," I explained quietly, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping that everyone are heavy sleepers. "It's kind of suicidal, and I know you haven't been a quest before but...wanna come with me?"

Gwen's brown eyes shone with excitement. "Of course! Who else is going to keep you out of trouble, kid?" she added, ruffling my hair. I hate when she does this- gods, I'm only a year younger than her!

"Can you help me wake Bobby up?" I whispered, pointing to a blissfully unaware Bobby, grinning like an idiot in his sleep.

"Yep," she replied, stretching. "Just let me-"

"Grace, what are you doing distracting the others? Aren't you supposed to be giving Lupa a tour?" Adelaide Clark, the female centurion of the Fifth Cohort demanded as she shot up from her bed across from Gwen's bed, staring me down. "Why aren't you giving Lupa her tour?" she exclaimed, her loud voice waking up most of our cohort.

"Uh..." I looked nervously at Gwen, who only shrugged, her eyes saying, _What have you got to lost? _I sighed and plopped down beside Gwen and replied tiredly, "Lupa's sending me on quest, and I need two other people to come with me."

"Then we'll put this to a vote, won't we?" Adelaide said, standing up to nudge Hunter Long, her bunk partner and fellow centurion.

"But Lupa said that I could choose on my own," I explained before Hunter could nod tiredly.

Adelaide bit her lip. "...fine," she relented, looking worried. "Just be careful, okay? You're still pretty young, Jason. And gods help us if we lose a son of Jupiter."

"Actually, I'm going on this quest to sort of save my own _podex _as well," I replied, still confused about the argument between Mars and Jupiter and why someone would choose to imitate me of all people.

"Who are you bringing?" Hunter asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Please choose quickly so I can catch a few more minutes of sleep." When he finished, Adelaide began to glare at him, and he sighed. "Or take all the time you want," he said, yawning as he crawled back to his bed. "Just keep it down."

"Bobby and Gwen," I answered quickly, not wanting to bother the Cohort any longer than I had to.

Adelaide nodded her head cautiously. "You are aware that they have had no experience going on quests before, right?"

"It's my first quest too," I replied.

"Very well. I wish you three the best of luck," she said with a soft smile before gesturing to the rest of the Cohort. "Everyone else, back to bed or else stable duty will be calling your name!"

When the Romans were settled, I looked over at my two friends, Bobby looking the most annoyed and tired one. "Guys, you have five minutes to pack," I murmured, grabbing my backpack and packing myself.

Suddenly, Dakota walked over to me, frowning. "Nice friendship we have here, Jay-Jay," he said, crossing his arms."On your first quest, and you don't even include the king of Kool-Aid?"

"Lupa wants you to help her," I explained, patting him on the back. "Next time, bro."

"Do whatever you've got to do, but come back alive, kiddo." Dakota grinned, knowing that I hate being called 'kiddo.' "Later Bobster, Gweny," he added, winking at Gwen, who was rolling her eyes.

"Behave for once, Dakota," she said, a hand on her hip. "I don't want to come home to a Cohort full of Kool-Aid."

"_Bye_, Gweny," Dakota said pointedly, gesturing to the door.

Gwen glared at him as she continued to pack. A few moments later, she looked over at my direction. "Ready, Jay-Jay."

"Really, Gwen?" I grumbled, snatching my backpack and heading towards the door. "Bobby, you ready?" I asked, looking incredulously at said legionnaire, who was doing his best trying to cram what looked like a prank kit into his backpack. "We're going on a quest, Bobby, not some amusement park. Do you _really _need that?"

He stuck his tongue out. "Yes. Monsters don't like exploding candy." Bobby took a deep breath and pushed the kit at far as he could, squinting an eye as the veins on his neck bulged. Finally, he succeeded, slinging the backpack over his shoulders. "Let's go," he said cheerfully, opening the door. "Later, legionnaires!"

The cohort grumbled their good-byes, still half-asleep. I followed Gwen and Bobby out the door, stealing one last glance at my home. I didn't know how long this quest could take, or even if I was going to be alive after, what with Mars on my tail.

"Until next time," I whispered quietly, closing the door behind me.

* * *

We were five minutes early, and Lupa gave a growl of approval before circling us. _Are you all ready, my pups? _she asked, her silver eyes glinting in the morning sun.

"Yes, Lupa," we chorused, standing tall. I exchanged my homesick face for the one I had been trained to have on under any circumstances.

_Good_, she said. _If you'd like to contact camp, you may call the resident eagles to carry your messages. _Lupa tilted her head to where a brown leather purse laid on the ground of the arena. _In the bag is about five hundred mortal dollars. Use them wisely, pups. _She eyed us carefully. _Also inside is a cell phone. I know demigods cannot carry cell phones into the mortal world, but this cell phone is only linked to me. I you desperately need help, you have one try with it to contact me immediately. You may or may not need to use it at all. _Lupa stomped one paw on the ground. _If the three of you are done shaking in fear, I will see you off._

I shook my hand around, never realising the trembling until Lupa brought it up. Sticking my hand in my pocket, I squeezed my coin, hoping for some comfort as we walked with Lupa to the border of New Rome.

Terminus looked us over. "Going in and out, are we, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter? A quest, I presume?"

I managed a smile. "Sure is, Terminus."

The god nodded his head in approval. "Tip for you: slay the monster before it slays you! That's how it was done in the olden days."

"Still done the same way now," Bobby muttered.

"Good-bye, Jason Grace, and company," Terminus said loudly, ignoring Bobby's comment.

_Good-bye, demigods_, Lupa said, stepping aside. _Come back victorious or the three of you will become my dinner. _

I half-smiled at her kind-of joke as I stepped outside the Pomerian Line. "We won't let you down, Lupa," I promised, saluting her.

She bared her teeth into a dangerous smile. _I hope not._

* * *

"So I guess this is it," Bobby said, stopping in front of the Caldecott Tunnel. "We're really going on our first quest trying to save Jason's _podex_."

"Feeling sentimental, Bobby?" Gwen asked, arching an eyebrow. "This isn't like you."

"Shut up," Bobby grumbled, looking at me. "Jase, you ready?"

I looked up at the dark clouds, knowing that I had no choice. "As ready as I'll ever be," I answered before stepping into the tunnel.

* * *

**Finally, they're leaving Camp Jupiter! I wonder how this will all go down...hopefully the next update will be faster...**

**To anyone still reading this, please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
